A. Objective The IDDRC Neuroimaging Core provides support for all aspects of human neuroimaging research necessary for the IDDRC mission. The core supports a growing group of investigators that have unique experience in imaging normal brain development and children with a wide range of intellectual and developmental disabilities. We also place an emphasis on young investigator development. Advanced neuroimaging technology provides a critical means for evaluating the structural anatomy, biochemistry, and functional anatomical abnormalities that underlie developmental disabilities in addition to identifying disease/disorder biomarkers. Furthermore, imaging provides objective measures for examining the consequences of these disorders on brain structure and function, and providing a non-invasive means for exploring human neuroplasticity, adaptation in response to disease, and response to neuro-intervention. The Neuroimage Core: 1. Provides consultation in identifying efficient and effective imaging protocols to investigate experimental questions in specific clinical populations and during normal development 2. Provides consultation in processing and data analysis of structural and functional MRI scans in studies designed to detect alterations in brain structure, connectivity, or regional cortical activation 3. Provides access to and specific training in the use of the 3.0T MRI systems for structural, functional, and metabolic imaging 4. Supports investigators in developing and utilizing functional imaging tasks (paradigms) focusing on visual, auditory, and sensorimotor processing, memory, language, executive function, and visuospatial skills, among others 5. Implements and supports techniques to desensitize anxious research subjects to the staff, settings, equipment and procedures associated with neuroimaging 6. Assists in selection, and implementation, and interpretation of statistical plan (with statistical core) 7. Performs imaging assessments of children, adolescents and adults 8. Assists in manuscript preparation for studies involving imaging 9. Assists in the monitoring of outcomes (efficacy, safety) in clinical trials utilizing imaging measures 10. Provides support and training for new investigators (and research assistants/personnel) entering the neuroimaging field.